Uranaigan
by PainX65
Summary: Naruto was forgotten by his family to a point where they don't even acknowledge his existence. No photos, No birthdays, Even being forgotten for dinner, Nothing. Luckily he meets a man with different eyes from the Hyuga and Uchiha, knowing of what Naruto is going through he adopts Naruto into his home.


**Naruto Uranaigan**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 1 - Forgotten and Found

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the eldest child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, twin of the hero, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze. He was named after the main character of his godfather's book while Mito was named after the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi.

He was a lonely child, but after his fifth birthday he knew he was being left out of family activities, vacations and sometimes even dinner. He didn't have the courage to speak to his family after one time he innocently asked with…negative effects.

Naruto was currently in his room lying on the bed, his room was empty, bare of any life within it, sure he had clothes but even those will run out in a few years. Next year he will be going to the academy for the next six years of his life.

One year had passed since then the only training he received was from his sensei, Iruka. Iruka took a liking to Naruto as he reminded him of himself and saw that the other clan heirs and Mito herself actually had training, when Naruto first approached him he asked that if he could not say his last name. This shocked Iruka and asked why he didn't want to use it. Naruto's reply was that he didn't want to use it as he wants to be seen as his own person. Iruka agreed after some convincing.

Unknown to Naruto, he was being watched, not by his family, but by a family friend. When this man heard of how Naruto was being treated by his own spy network made of his shadow clones he decided to come back to see if it was true while going in to finish a mission and get his pay.

After getting his paycheck he decided to see what his shadow clones said was true he then decided to go to the Namikaze estate. He saw the poor boy locked outside his house while his 'family' were eating dinner and celebrating Mito's first year. He watched the boy go around the back and lay next to a tree.

" _Minato, Kushina…what have you done!_ " The cloaked man thought as he watched the poor boy freeze. " _I could adopt him so he can actually have a family but I can't as he isn't an orphan or have…a…bloodline. Wait I think I'll give him 'those'._ " He thought before jumping down to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." The man said taking of his mask.

"H-Hello?" he replied scared of the man. He took in the appearance of the man; he wore a white with red markings fox mask and a black cloak that had the kanji for augury on each arm under the shoulder and kanji for plague on his back, he also had black hair in the similar fashion to Naruto but what caught Naruto's eye were his eyes. His eyes were purple and pupil-less eyes with three pink rings in the eye in a triangle formation.

"Don't be afraid Naruto I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Sabishi Kagayaki (Lonely Glint) and the last holder of the Uranaigan (Augury Eye)." The now know Sabishi said.

"What are you doing here, Kagayaki-sama."

"Please drop the sama not much one for honorifics. To why I am here, I was an old family friend and I was disappointed in seeing both Minato and Kushina treat you like this." Naruto didn't know what to say to this. "That is why I came here to see you and ask you a question."

"W-What question i-is that?"

"If you want to be adopted, by me of course."

"R-Really?"

"Really."

"Y-Yes I would like t-that."

"Well I better go know don't worry though I got to fill out to adoption forms but before that, tomorrow met me a training ground 666, okay?"

"Okay...tou-san." Sabishi smiled at this he picked up Naruto and shunshin'd into his room placing him on the bed.

" _This room…isn't a child's room…_ " He then shunshin'd out of the house preparing for tomorrows surprise.

The next day after the academy they had a few hours to spare until he goes to his 'home'. Naruto walked into training ground 666 and saw Sabishi.

"Hey Naruto." He said waving to him, wearing his fox mask.

"Hey Kitsune-san." He replied making Sabishi fall.

"I'm not an actual ANBU…anyways… In order for me to adopt you, you have to wait a year for safety purposes and also your eyes."

"Huh my eyes?"

"Yes, since my Kekkei Genkai is a doujutsu, if you have it allows me to take you into the Kagayaki clan, don't worry I thought this through with adoption forms and medical records of how your got your eyes. I was a donator when you were attacked and your eyes got damaged. There is something else you need to know as well, if you have these eyes placed in you before the age of ten, then it will rewrite your DNA allowing your children to be born with these eyes."

"You thought this through a lot." Naruto said to his new father.

"Yeah, I did." He replied to his new son scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "There are also two types of the Uranaigan, the one that looks like mine and…" Sabishi pulled out a scroll and pumped chakra into it with two jars coming out. "…and this one here." The one he pointed to was the like the purple one but it was pink and had three purple rings in a triangle formation. "The purple one is male and will be passed onto any male children, the pink one is female and will be passed onto any female children." Naruto looked at the eyes in the jar.

"So I'm going to have one of those eyes?"

"Yes in a year, you'll be known as Naruto Kagayaki. Also you will have both eyes."

"B-both eyes?"

"Yes they are gender specific and both genders of your future children will have them."

"Next year right?"

"Yes next year but for now we need to train you." Sabishi said before training Naruto.

A year later he was seven years old and the day where he will be adopted into Kagayaki clan would be soon, since learning from Sabishi he learned much more than normal kids, Sabishi said that he would be chunnin in no time. It was now time for Naruto to become a Kagayaki with the Uranaigan.

"You ready for this?" Sabishi asked.

"Yes, I am ready for it." Naruto replied. Sabishi went through with the eye transplant when Naruto was unconscious as with help from shadow clones. Naruto had the male version in his right eye and the female version in his left. When Naruto woke up and looked in the mirror he saw a purple pupil-less eye with three purple rings in a triangle in his right, and a pink pupil-less eye with three purple rings also in a triangle formation in his left.

"Ah you're awake. Don't worry I put the signed adoption forms and medical documents of what 'happened' into the system plus they never noticed your existence anyway."

"So I'm Naruto Kagayaki now?"

"Yep now I need to tell you about your eyes." Sabishi said. "The Uranaigan is one of the lesser known doujutsu but one of the more powerful better than the Byakugan and the Sharingan."

"So what does it do?" questioned Naruto.

"Well the male version of the Uranaigan has three natural abilities. The first is the ability to lock on to a person no matter where they go or hide you will now were to find them and it can work with more than one person. The second ability is that is can absorb projectile chakra and shoot it out as a raw chakra blast. The final ability is that the male version is that you can see a… person's…death" Sabishi said while saying the last one solemnly. Naruto gulped before asking an important question.

"I guess they have side effects?" Naruto asked as Sabishi nodded.

"The side effect of the first ability is that you are pretty much concentrated on the person than your surroundings, but you can still see your surroundings just that your target will get you attention more. The second ability has no side effect but the third side effect can be a blessing or a curse… You'll might get scarred by the death and there is a chance that it'll haunt you but you can in a sense change fate" Sabishi told Naruto. "One more thing about the last one… don't use it on yourself"

"Okay tou-san" Naruto said. He might have been a bit too quick to call Sabishi his father but after the incident with his parents he rather has anyone as a father… or mother for that fact.

"Now for the female version of the Uranaigan also have three abilities" Sabishi said as fiddled with his mask that was in his hands.

"Tou-san if you only have the male version is there another with the female version?" Naruto asked his father.

"Maybe" He replied as Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "My clan originated from outside of Konoha. We were a travelling clan, some settled in Konoha and the others continued travelling. I'm the last one of my clan in Konoha" Sabishi said.

Naruto wanted to ask how he was the last one in Konoha but didn't as he didn't want to upset his new father.

Sabishi looked up at the ceiling. "My clan, in Konoha, was a small clan and was considered a minor clan even with our doujutsu. We also had a seal much like the Hyuga's but was different, there was no controlling the bearer or any show of the seal. The seal was so no one can take the eye from a living or dead doujutsu holder. Only the counter seal that I have can remove the doujutsu from the person and both are Juinjutsu"

"Anyways the death of my clan… was probably an act of Hyuga and Uchiha. I was away when it happened but the culprits fled when I arrived. They knew they couldn't take the doujutsu and destroy them because of the seal, so I gathered them and became the clan head" Sabishi gripped his fists. "I found small amounts of evidence that the Hiashi's father and Fugaku's father were behind it, they are old men now and weak but I can't attack them without the consequences"

Naruto looked at his father and also gripped his fists with a scowl on his face. "Then I'll help!" Sabishi looked at Naruto.

"Help?"

"Yes, I will help, as your son I will help you!" Naruto declared as Sabishi had a tear in his eye.

"Thank you my son" Sabishi hugged Naruto as he hugged back.

"Tou-san if you're the last then why don't you have any kids of your own?" Naruto asked the maybe last Kagayaki.

Sabishi seemed to look away "I'm…infertile" Naruto, since he was only seven tilted his head. "It means that I am unable to have kids"

"Oh" Naruto said as he didn't understand. "What about the female version abilities"

Oh yeah!" Sabishi said "Thanks for reminding me"

"Its fine I'd probably ask you later if I also forgot" Naruto said.

"Well the first ability of the female version is the ability to see through other people's eyes, seeing through their eyes. The second ability is that it can cause a small personal barrier that can lessen damage. The final ability is that you can counter or reflect certain attacks"

"The side effect for the first ability is that is you are looking through your enemy's eyes and it takes much concentration for more than one target, but you're lucky as you have one eye you can use it without much problem since those with two need mastery of the doujutsu to use only one eye. The second ability side effect is that the barrier uses precise control to maintain, you'll have trouble with your chakra and the final side effect for the third ability is you need precise timing or you end up harming yourself"

" _I'm overpowered!_ " Naruto thought. "So is that it?"

"Nope!" Sabishi said happily. "You since the eye abilities are different my clan created eye techniques to use for a balance kind of like abilities the Mangekyo Sharingan" He explained.

"Wow!" Naruto was in awe, he didn't know how many abilities there were but he hoped they were awesome.

"The first technique I will teach you is Omoikane (Serving One's Thoughts). It can hold many thoughts at once or to combine in one mind the mental powers of many individuals. Using this technique will allow one to remember everything and store that information away until needed again. You can remember every single thought, strategy, a whole book like Icha Icha and remembering an enemy's weak spots and analyse their techniques" Sabishi told his adopted son.

Naruto thought the technique sounded kind of lame but thinking it over and towards the end sounded pretty useful. The Naruto remember that his father said a book he didn't know about "Hey tou-san what's Icha Icha?"

Sabishi inwardly cursed at himself for saying that. "I'll tell you when you're older okay?" He then saw Naruto nod.

Naruto then started to learn the abilities of the Uranaigan over the years and eventually Iruka started calling Naruto by his last name of Kagayaki.

Years passed by quickly and Naruto's hatred was directed towards the Uchiha and Hyuga clan for what they did to the Kagayaki clan, No HIS clan. However the hatred was more directed at the two elders and others that could be in it.

You may be wondering about his family and Naruto's thoughts on them. It's true that they neglected him and an incident, but if he was to be honest he would say that he wouldn't care what happens to them.

If his 'father' was assassinated he wouldn't care, if his 'mother' was dying of a disease he wouldn't care and if his sister was having the tailed beast extracted then like before wouldn't care.

They weren't his family anymore. He wouldn't rush out to save them he would do what they did to him. Never. Notice. Them.

You might think him as cold and maybe a soon to be overpowered asshole but this is what neglect can lead to. If they ever remembered Naruto then it would be too late as he was no longer one of them but the next head of the Kagayaki clan.

He did believe an eye for an eye after all.


End file.
